Long Lost Love
by mmm.caramel
Summary: Zack is alone and heartbroken. What happens when he rediscovers love? R R please. Next chapter up soon :D
1. Graduation Day 1997

Chapter 1

Graduation Day – Class Of 1997

*Sam's POV*

"Kelly Abela" Called the Principal.

She walked up to the podium and received her certificate.

"Zackary Addy" I cheered and clapped louder than I had for anyone else.

As he walked off he turned and smiled to me. I smiled back and gave him the thumbs up.

I had come to Michigan from Australia 3 years ago and ever since I've been at Michigan High School.

Zack has always been my best friend here. We were kind of the "nerdy loners" so we stuck together.

We were both straight A students who had a love for science and justice but didn't quite know how to get involved.

"Samantha Miller," the person behind me nudged me and I snapped out of my nostalgic trance.

I went up as the others before me had and received my certificate.

I grinned and waved as I stepped off the platform.

I went and stood next to Zack.

The last name was called and the principal stepped back towards the microphone. "Ladies and Gentlemen, THE CLASS OF 1997!"

Everyone threw they're graduation caps in the air.

As everyone celebrated I turned to Zack.

"So this is it," I said.

"Yeah, I guess," he replied.

"Um, there's something I wanted to tell you before we went to college. I mean I might not get into American University so this might be the last time I see you for a while so…"

I paused and took a deep breath

"I Love You Zack." I breathed out and looked down.

I looked up again and saw him with a shocked look on his face.

I looked back at him with a kind of 'so what about you' look.

"I…I…" he stammered. "I Love You To Sam." He replied.

He then broke out of the shock looked on his face and hugged me tight.

He pulled back and looked into my eyes.

Slowly our faces grew closer and closer together.

Our lips met in a strong kiss.

I pulled away and hugged him again.

I brushed my fingers on his cheek and said, "I'll see you soon, okay," and walked away towards my mother.

She was staring at me angrily.

"What?" I asked wondering what I had done wrong.

"We're leaving. We're going back to Australia," she said angrily.

"WHAT!? WHY!?" I shouted.

"Do you think I'm BLIND Samantha! I saw you and that Zack boy. I've known all this time you were going to contradict me. I told you to stay away from him. He's a filthy Lutheran. His whole family. I don't want you mixing with those kind of people! It's time you were taught to obey your mother." She shouted.

I looked at her in disbelief.

"And what about my entomology course!"

"You can do that in Australia. Come on, Let's go. We'll be leaving soon so prepare your things."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

She grabbed my arm and dragged me to the car.

"NO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! YOU NEVER WANT ME TO BE HAPPY! THAT'S WHY DAD LEFT YOU! BECAUSE YOU'RE A FUCKING BITCH!"

"That's enough Sam. Get in the car."

She pushed me in the car.

I tried to open the door. Damn Child Lock.

I cried as my mother drove away from Michigan High.


	2. The Jeffersonian Present Time

Chapter 2

Jeffersonian Institute – 2007

*Zack's POV*

Ten Years Today.

The last time I saw Sam.

Why would she leave without saying goodbye?

I never got any explanation or consolation.

I Looked at the calendar and sighed.

"Yo! Zack! We Gotta leave man. Remember what happened last time we showed up late to work!"

Hodgins called as he banged on my door.

I could hear the car running downstairs.

"Coming!" I called back and grabbed my jacket.

I tried to look as happy as I could but it was extremely hard.

"What's the matter Zackaroni?" asked Hodgins.

"Nothing," I replied "Why are you so happy?" I asked.

Hodgins had a huge grin on his face.

"I've got a new intern to play around with" he laughed.

I gave him a fake smile and we headed down stairs.

"So what's her name?" I asked. "Uh… I forgot. It's Sarah or Sophie or something. It starts with S." he said.

The rest of the way we drove in silence except for the radio and the sound of the engine.

We arrived at the Jeffersonian and I got out of the car.

I grabbed my backpack from the back seat and trudged towards the entrance.

Someone new was standing at the desk at the entrance but I couldn't see her face.

'New Intern' I thought.

I walked over to my desk and slumped in the chair.

"Hey Z… Hey what's wrong sweetie?" asked Angela.

"Nothing" I replied but I knew she would pursue it further than Hodgins had.

"Something's wrong and you're going to tell me."

"I graduated from high school 10 years ago today." I sighed.

"What's wrong with that?" she asked, confused.

"It was also the day that I found out the love of my life loved me back."

"So… Shouldn't you be happy?"

"It's also 10 years since the last time I saw her."

I looked down, I had tears in my eye.

"Oh Zacky, I'm so sorry." And she hugged me and said "If you need to talk you know who to come to" and smiled and walked away.

I was working on the new bones Booth had brought when Hodgins came in.

'He's going to introduce the new girl' I thought and looked back down again.

"Everyone, this is the new intern" said Hodgins.

"Hi," she said in a thick Australian accent "I'm Samantha".

Great like I needed another reminder of her today.

"This is Dr Brennan, This is Agent Booth, This is Angela, This is Dr Sweets, This is Dr Saroyan and This is Zack" said Hodgins.

I didn't look up.

"Oh My God… It's you. It's Zack. Oh My God" I finally looked up and it took me a moment to register it.

My eyes widened as I realised who it was.


	3. The Royal Diner

Chapter 3

The Royal Diner

*Sam's POV*

"SAM!" Shouted Zack and he ran up to me and gave me a bone crushingly tight hug.

"I Can't believe I've found you after all these years" I cried.

"Where have you been? I've tried my best to find you but I never could."

"I know. It's a long story. Can I tell you somewhere else. You know maybe when we're not looking at the bones of a dead body." I said.

"Yeah, of course," he replied, "I know just the place".

For a few more minutes I watched as Zack and Dr Brennan looked over the body.

Apparently the body was a 20-25 year old female who was killed by a blunt trauma to the head.

Once they were finished Hodgins and I looked it over and found that the woman had originally been in a swamp in Chicago but was found in shrubs in DC.

It had been 3-4 years since she died and 48 hours since she was moved and buried in DC.

After we had finished Cam let us leave work early.

We went to a diner which was really quite nice.

"What happened Sam? Why did you leave and not tell me?" he said. He sounded genuinely hurt.

"You remember Graduation Day. When we kissed for the first time? Well my mum saw us and well... I never told you but… she got something against Lutherans. She thinks they're filthy and are always up to no good. I found out later that it was because the man she was in love with before she met my father was a Lutheran and not only broke her heart but embarrassed her in front of the whole school. It was school prom and she was in a port-a-loo and… well… you can guess what happened next."

"But why did you leave without saying goodbye?"

"We left that night. I tried to run but she knew that's what I would do. I tried to call you but for the past 9 years I haven't been allowed any outside communication except for Uni."

"So what changed?"

"My mum died of cancer last year. I went to live with my Aunt for a while that's when I found out about the thing against Lutherans"

"So then you came here."

"Yeah pretty much. I had no idea you worked here. I tried to find a job in Michigan in entomology but there wasn't any so I settled for DC. I was determined to find you. I guess I didn't have to search for long." I smiled.

"Would you like anything?" asked the waitress as she walked up to us.

"Uh I'll have the Mac and Cheese thanks. How about you Sam?" said Zack

"Uh…" I said as I looked at the menu, "I'll just have a small chips thanks"

"Oh! You're Australian! I love Australia. I've always wanted to go. I love the accents and… oh sorry… I guess I'm getting carried away." she blushed.

"Nah, don't worry about it. Every second person here's said that" I grinned.

"Okay well I'll have your meals soon okay" and she walked away.

I could see Zack trying not to laugh.

"Ha ha very funny. I think I'm going to have to start talking like an American if I want to keep a low profile here" I said trying not to laugh my self.

"I thought you left me because you didn't really love me. Maybe someone dared you to do it. Like in 'Mean Girls'. You've watched that right."

"Many a time. They have it on endless repeat in Australia"

"I was so scared Sam. I didn't know what to do. I love you so much" he turned away I could see the tears in his eyes.

"It hurt me so much to leave you. I knew how much it would hurt you. I love you Zack and I always will." I said as I held his face gently in my hands.

He leaned in and kissed me as tears streamed down his face.

"Never leave me again. Promise?"

"I promise".


End file.
